It's Just Us
by nightfaeries
Summary: An unexpected unique way of meeting brought Caterina (Cat) and Robert (Robbie) together. It was love at first sight for both parties but they learn the hard way that love doesn't come easy. They have to play hard to get. CABBIE, FLUFF, ANGST. Currently on hiatus as of 27 December 2014
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

It was a chilly day, sometime in October, in the city of Los Angeles and Caterina Valentine, or 'Cat' in short as many would call her, was starting her first day at Hollywood Arts High, a performing arts high school where only the most talented kids in the country can get into. Even through tedious practices and auditions, only the best of the best could get in and Cat was one of them.

Cat was a short and petite red-headed girl with a personality as bright as her hair. She sings at high pitches brilliantly and doesn't fail to make people smile with her comedic actions. She tries to make everyone around her happy but, like a normal teenager, she has some problems for herself to handle too sometimes.

Today was not only Cat's first day as a freshman in HA, it was Robert Matthew Shapiro's, in short Robbie, as well.

An Afro with huge framed glasses, his looks screams "NERD!" all around. Living up to what people believe he was in middle school, he scored atrociously high marks and often top the entire school during each major examination. Other than his studies, the boy was talented in both guitar and harmonica. But, however bright he was in studies, he wasn't too bright in comedy and often got glares when a cold joke or two of his was shared. This pulled his confidence level down and he became an awkward-being. However, he has made a decision to change his attitude when he enters HA.

* * *

**Heyyy! New story? Not so much. This was on my WattPad and I thought I would post it here as well! There would already be three chapters and I'm working on the fourth!**

**Update on "Chalet Magic": Thank you for the kind and sweet reviews! I'm currently halfway through the second part so stay tuned!**

**I plan to make a whole lot of drabbles just full of cabbie fluff and cuddling so heh, you know you want it ;)**

**Anyway, did anyone listen or seen the "Love Me Harder" music video by Ariana Grande? It's currently my jam!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

As soon as Cat took the first step into HA through the luminous bright orange doors, she was greeted very creative and artistic graffiti on the hallways and lockers of the school. Students who already went there were showing off new things they learnt during their summer break and others, she assumed were freshmen just like her, was nervously wandering the halls.

She was looking around when a skinny and tall figure caught her eyes. He was a bespectacled dude who was nervously glancing around with his head lowered while trying to shove books into his locker.

Something about him just appealed to her and she could not make out what it was.

Suddenly, two boys ran towards his direction, stopped in front of him and shoved him, before taking off again, laughing. He fell harshly onto the ground and his books scattered across the area around his locker. The many students who were once minding their business and doing their thing, seemed to have a new interest as their many pairs of eyes focused on him, observing his every move. Cat gasped at the sight that just happened.

Robbie was nervously trying to avoid the glances some people gave and tried to shove many of his textbooks into his tiny locker. It just won't fit. He sighed.

Out of no where, two boys came upfront of him and shoved him. Before he knew it, his books were flying off his hands and he landed back first on the ground. He groaned in pain as he noticed people turning their heads to his direction. Nasty smiles and grins formed on their faces and Robbie could feel his cheeks starting to get hot and tears welling up at the corner of his eye. He told himself not to cry and he didn't.

The first bell finally rang, much to Robbie's relief, as all the students started to head to first, not wanting to be late. Robbie continued to groan in pain as he tried getting up. He started picking up his books, then noticing a petite redheaded girl helping him with his textbooks that were on the floor. Robbie was embarrassed and his cheeks turned as red as a beetroot and his heart palpated at a quick rate.

"Hi!" The girl said sweetly.

"Uh hi thanks um yeah," Robbie replied in a hurry, more nervous than he was before.

He never had a girl talk to him like that before, not to mention helping him with his dumb books. He felt both stupid and surprised at the same time.

"Hi, my name is Caterina Valentine, but you can call me Cat, just like the animal!" She giggled as she reached out to gesture for a handshake.

Robbie stuck out his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Cat, but I really have to get to class. Bye," and he took off like a cheetah chasing its prey.

"But wait! You haven't told me your name!" Cat shouted, disappointed.

"Oh well, there's always time for that," she sighed, disheartened at the response he gave as she opened her locker door right next to his, starting to arrange her books neatly before heading to first period.

She knew she was late, but helping a person in need was what she enjoy doing. For that boy at least...

With that, Cat lightheartedly skipped her way to her first period, which was Biology.

She opened the door of the classroom that was decorated nicely, what else was new in HA? When she stepped in, she saw the teacher taking the attendance.

"Caterina Valentine?" The teacher prodded and looked around.

"Here! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay, Caterina, please take a seat." The teacher smiled.

Cat looked around for and empty seat and saw that there was no one seating beside that boy she met in the morning. His head was tilted and he looked as if he was reading something. Determined to get closer and probably make friends with him, Cat proceeded towards him and plopped herself down next to him.

"Hi!" Cat smiled.

The boy turned his head and widened his eyes.

"Why... are you here..?" The boy nervously asked.

"Well, I have class here? So what's your name?"

"No I mean why are you sitting beside me, and my name is Robert Shapiro but you can call me Robbie..."

"I sit here because... I want to? Is there a problem? If it's bothering you I can move..." Cat said it with a calm and cool face, but deep down, she was attracted to him and she didn't want to move.

"No...no.. It's just," he timidity scratched his head. "I always sit alone and I've never sat with a girl before."

"Oh... So I'm the first girl you sit with! Hehe..."

"Yeah..." He nodded slightly before going back to reading his book.

"Robbie? Why are you so nervous? You don't have to be nervous, school is fun, you get to learn all the new stuff here and make new friends..." Cat tapped his shoulder, curious to find out why he was so jiggly.

"I um, I -" Robbie stuttered.

"Okay class, let's turn our textbooks to page 7. Today we will be studying the Human Circulatory System!" their teacher, Miss Anne, interrupted.

Cat was upset she couldn't get Robbie's answer. For the rest of the entire period, she just sat there and copied notes blindly, but couldn't understand a single thing. She wasn't the smartest of the lot in terms of academics.

In contrast, Robbie understood everything the teacher said. He had revised his biology textbook multiple times during his summer and it was a piece of cake to him.

He could see that Cat was struggling. Her notes were messy and unorganized. She didn't make correct points and often stared into space, Robbie noticed.

"Er hey, Cat right? You look like you need some help with your studies..." Robbie blushed while making the point.

"Yeah..." Cat agreed. "But you seem great! Would you like to teach me?"

"Um sure..." Robbie replied, partly enthusiastic.

"YAY! So your house tonight?"

Wait, Robbie thought. It's the first time they've met and she already wants to go to his house? Well that's new for a guy like Robbie Shapiro. Since his parents and his annoying sisters are not going to be at home, he thought, why not. At least they won't embarrass him in front of his kind of new friend.

"Okay... What do you want for dinner then?"

"MAC AND CHEESE!"

"Mac and Cheese it shall be."

* * *

**So here's the very first chapter of my new story and I hope you guys will enjoy it! This story takes place when they are freshmen in HA and you know, things happens ;D. It is my first time starting a chaptered story about CABBIE and I will probably update once a week if my brain juice and time permits! Thank you once again for reading!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

**Cat POV**

Yay! The first day of high school is done! Honestly, it wasn't so bad. I met Robbie and I have a few classes with my friend Jade and Andre from middle school and the upperclassmen weren't that bad! I'm beginning to like Hollywood Arts A LOT!

"Cat... CAT!" I hear someone shout.

Oh that sounds like Jade!

I turn away from my locker to see the goth girl proceeding towards my locker.

You see, Jade and I knew each other since elementary school and we've been best friends ever since! She dresses in dark and dull colours but that is just her personality! Did I mention that she has a hot boyfriend named Beck?! To be honest, sometimes I really envy their relationship! Despite her cold and "scissory" outside, she's actually as fragile and soft as a banana's flesh on the inside!

"Hi Jade! Where's Beck?" I greeted and questioned casually, just as I would everyday when I see her and not Beck, considering that their relationship is as tight as my shoelaces on my sneakers. My legs were pretty small and my sneakers are kinda big, but they're pink and my favorite!

"He's somewhere... He'll come back to me soon, if not I'll force a pair of my old rusty scissors into him," Jade answered with ease.

I giggled.

"So Cat, wanna come over for dinner today?" Jade asked me.

"Sorry Jade, but I can't! I'm going over to Robbie's today because he's gonna tutor me things! We're gonna have Mac and Cheese!" I said, a little too over-excitedly.

Oops.

"Who's Robbie?"

I turn over to Robbie's locker and saw him there. I poked him at his sides to draw his attention from whatever he was doing.

"This is Robbie!" I exclaimed to Jade.

"Oh...OHH," Jade replied with a sly smile.

Robbie looked at me confused and went back to what he was doing before. I felt Jade grab me by my wrist and pulling me towards her locker.

"Are you both dating?!" She whispered, a little too directly.

I completely spazzed out.

"NO! He's just a guy I met at bio! He is a nice guy!"

"Well he looks like a nerd," she pointed out.

"Nerds are cute," I said subconsciously.

"OH SO, you find him _cute_?!"

"Hey! I never said that!"

"Hey girlfriend, and how's little Cat doing?" Beck appeared suddenly.

Jade turned to embrace her boyfriend and he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Cat here, told me that she is going to a guy's house tonight. _That_ guy." Jade pointed at Robbie, who was still at his locker.

"Robbie?" Beck said, not surprised.

"You know him?!" I said smiling.

At least we have mutual friends right?

"Yeah, he is my lab partner in chemistry. He's a nice guy."

"Oh, ohh." Jade spoke, then speechless.

"Hey Cat! You ready to go?" I see Robbie walking towards us.

Yay it's time to go to his house!

"OOOH hi Robbie," Jade crept, smiling

Robbie gave me a confused look.

"Oh, this is my friend Jade, and this is Beck!" I introduced them to him.

"Um hi..." Robbie said nervously, like this morning.

"So Robbie, you and Cat, pretty tight ain't both of you?" Jade smirked.

JADE! Shit. Now Robbie is going to think that I have super weird friends.

I shunned her a look of annoyance and motioned Beck to take her away. Not that I don't like Jade around, we're like bestfriends, but sometimes she can be really direct!

"Okay Jade. Maybe we should leave them alone okay? Let's go get some coffee," Beck told Jade while pulling her away.

"HEY, WEAR PROTECTION WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Jade shouted to us, still in Beck's grip.

"I'm so sorry that you just had to see that, but you won't mind right?" I turn to look at Robbie.

Oh chez I really hope he doesn't mind...

**Narrator's POV**

The walk to Robbie's house was a short one, considering that he only lives a few blocks away from school. Despite the short walk, Cat decided that it would be a great time to start to get to know Robbie much more.

"Hey Robbie, what school did you come from?" Cat sucked in some air, crossed her fingers and hoped that Robbie would answer her.

"I uh, I went to St. John Green Middle School. How about you?" Robbie tried to direct the subject of the conversation more towards Cat. His past, was the last thing he wanted to share with his new kind-of friend.

"Oh me?! I went to Arabella Day School. It's really nice back there! The teachers and people there are really kind! There was once we had a Friendship Week and we were all supposed to write a letter to someone in our hearts, be it love letters or just letters of appreciation and then the student councillors would act as postmen and send the letters around the next day! Oh and we had a tradition of having a Colour Day ever year and on that day we wear a certain colour they give us! Also, there was once..." Cat started rambling, much to Robbie's delight.

Robbie looked at Cat with admiration. She wasn't like other girls, he thought. She was nice to others, she had a sense of pity too! However, Robbie found this situation that he's in very weird and surprising. Never in his life would he thought that someone would walk to his house with him, or even try to make a conversation with him. But yet, on his very first day of high school, a girl was walking home with him, a girl was willing to sit beside him in class. A girl that was pretty too, and would most probably get a lot of attention from other boys. A girl actually chose to befriend him instead of others. He spent a great amount of time thinking about these things and he almost missed the entrance to his house.

"Cat, we've reached."

Cat turned to face the house. It was a beauty. The house was three stories high and on the roof, there was a glass panel barrier for something that she couldn't see. The house had a huge driveway, connected to a garage door. She could see a bit of the patio, and it felt like it was really big. The house was painted white and had a classy feel to it. It was decorated with daisies and pansies.

"Wow Robbie, you have a really nice house!" Cat exclaimed, making Robbie blush a little.

"Thanks, it's normally my mum and sisters who decorated the house. My dad and I just sit back and relax." Robbie tried joking.

Cat giggled. To Robbie, it wasn't a kind of giggle like other flirtatious girls had, but it was a cute giggle that made Robbie have butterflies in his stomach.

"Let's go in," Robbie led her into his house.

Inside, it was simple, like the outside and it smelled like vanilla. Decorated with fresh flowers, there was a couch and two single seats that was styled the same. There was a black and plain coffee table in the middle and on it was some silver display plates and on it was a scented candle.

"You wanna see my room?" Robbie asked Cat and received a nod from her.

They went up the stairs to the third floor.

Robbie's room was painted blue, his favorite colour and filled with all sorts of figurines in glass display cases. He had a thing for collecting action figures and treasured them wholeheartedly. His room was VERY organized, with many of the same design of containers and organizers filled with his files and books and many more items. He had a walk-in closet, which was maintained very neatly as well. His bed, on a wooden frame, was placed in the middle of his room and he had a really nice carpet underneath it. It sure didn't really look like a typical boy's room, Cat would know.

"Robbie, are you sure your parents won't mind me being here?" Cat suddenly asked.

"No. They're out at work now and they only come back at midnight. My sisters have cheerleading practices and they would just lock themselves in their rooms when they come back. It's just us."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! It's kinda boring here, I really apologize, and there might be spelling mistakes or grammar errors that I am too lazy to look out for. I promise that there would be more drama in later chapters! Sorry this made you sleep. Anyway, Macaroni and Cheese for every one!**

***i know in the show that Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's but in the first chapter, I already made Cat's locker next to Robbie. So let's just take it that they have to change lockers every two years okay? :)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	4. Chapter 3

**Honestly I completed this like a month ago. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VicTORious.**

* * *

"So you just need to know that the two atriums are at the top and the bottom two are the ventricles." Robbie concluded with Cat motionlessly sitting beside him, ready to doze off.

Almost three hours have passed and Robbie had repeatedly explained again and again the concept of the human heart to Cat and she finally understood. By now, Cat was really distracted, bored and hungry.

"Robbieeee," she whined. " I need foodddddd."

Robbie turned away from the book in front of him to face her. He admitted that she was really cute and adorable and her red velvet hair was a compliment. He spaced off yet again.

"Robbie... ROBBIE!" Cat started screaming. "I NEED FOOD! Pretty please?"

"Huh... Oh I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something..." Robbie said, with his cheeks glowing pink.

_Thinking about you. _He continued in his thoughts to himself.

"Can we make our Mac and Cheese alreadyyyy?" Cat pleaded.

"All right, let's go!" Robbie cheerfully answered, much more comfortable with Cat than before.

Besides studying that afternoon, both of them have spent some time bonding with each other and Robbie gradually fell head over heels with her. He couldn't help it, not only that she was pretty, she had a heart of gold.

Downstairs, in Robbie's spotless kitchen with white tableware neatly arranged in cupboards and on racks, Robbie started to take out the cream, two blocks of cheese and a bag of macaroni pasta.

"Cat, do you know how to make Mac and Cheese?" Robbie asked.

"No Robbie, how?" Cat giggled.

"Well first, you have to cook the macaroni in water. Would you help me fill that pot with water please?"

"Sure Robbie!"

"I'll cook the cream and cheese in another pot."

Once Cat filled the pot with water, Robbie told her to put the macaroni in the pot and they put that pot over the fire.

"Robbie, can you teach me how to stir the cheese?" Cat decided to flirt a bit to tease him.

"Sure, just come here,"

Cat took the wooden spoon from Robbie and started to stir, with Robbie grabbing her petite hand, showing her the correct way to stir. Their skin contacted and Cat felt a sharp electrical feeling that tingled inside her body. The palm of his hand was baby soft. Why had she become so panicky all of the sudden?

...

"This tastes really good Robbie! I didn't know you could cook so well!" Cat smiled at him warmly while complimenting him.

He blushed slightly and nervously scratched his head.

"Nah, I think I can do better. Besides, I had you helping me," He insisted, smiling back at her.

For a moment, both of them felt a connection and looked at each other, staring into one another's soul. They realized what they were doing after a while and both of them turned away awkwardly.

There was an inconvenience silence.

Just looking at him made Cat felt so energetic even though they just met and all. She felt that they had become fast friends and she deemed herself lucky. Cat had the gut feeling that Robbie was the kind of guy who will treat his friends right no matter in what situation.

Meanwhile, Robbie was convinced that he had a crush on her. It was definitely love at first sight. He gets this overwhelming feeling when they're near each other and whenever she smiles at him. In Robbie's eyes, Cat was the most perfect girl he has ever seen.

Cat decided to break the silence.

"Hey Robbie?" Cat started.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being my friend," Cat mumbled softly, a little embarrassed. She may be quirky and lively, but thanking people face to face wasn't an easy task for her, especially towards people like Robbie. It made her feel really awkward and stupid.

"Thank you for coming to talk to me in the first place, and not forgetting the fact that you helped me pick up my books," he smiled at her warmly, surprising her with the confidence in his voice.

They were definitely opposites.

_But aren't opposites the best of friends?_ Cat thought to herself.

There was another awkward silence and Cat hated it. She decided to start playing with Robbie's hand which was by his lap. She fiddled with his pinky in adoration and he became tomato red but still let her.

Suddenly, both of them heard a click on the door.

"Robbie..?! Who was that..?" Cat stuttered, scared that it was a robbery.

"Cat," he smiled. "Those are my sisters!"

"OOH! Cool! I can't wait to meet them!" Cat exclaimed in sudden excitement and he chuckled at that.

"Robbie? We're home!" Cat heard one shout.

"Robbie, why are there girl's shoes here?" She heard another.

Cat couldn't stop herself from giggling but Robbie pulled her close to him, covering her mouth to prevent her from making any sounds. He was so involved in keeping Cat quiet, he didn't realize that his sisters were already in the living room.

"Oh Robbie, he's got a girlfriend already Madison!" A girl with blonde locks that were loose around her shoulder exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock! Seems like our big brother really became big, right Olivia?" The other girl with blonde hair as well, but tied in a ponytail, replied teasingly.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at his two sisters then realized that he had literally pulled Cat into his lap and she was struggling from his grip. He immediately let go, and blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm- I- uh-" Robbie nervously rubbed his neck.

Cat, finally out of his grip, jumped up and greeted the two girls.

"Hi my name is Cat Valentine! What's yours?" She waved at them.

"Hi I'm Madison!" The blonde with a ponytail replied.

"And I'm Olivia!" The blonde with loose locks replied subsequently.

"And we are the twin sisters of this guy called Robbie Shapiro who is a total nerd," both of them said in unison.

Cat chuckled at the last part. Robbie was sure a nerd, but a cute one!

"Madison, Olivia," Robbie said in a superior voice. "I will tell mom and dad you called me names!"

"Oh Rob, how old are you? Like five? Fancy going to mom and dad just because we called you by your original species," Olivia mocked.

"Hey you-"

"If you go to mom and dad, we'll tell them that you have a girlfriend," Madison looked at Cat. "And they'll embarrass you for your entire life."

"I- You- HOW DARE YOU TURN AGAINST YOUR BROTHER?! I'm going back to my room with Cat to study. I have no time to entertain you kids!" Robbie stormed away angrily.

Cat stared at him dreamily as he went.

"He's quite a catch..." Olivia whispered sarcastically into Cat's ear.

"Yeah..." Cat replied, still staring.

"So what quality of him attracted you to him?" Madison asked Cat while plopping onto the sofa.

"We're not together, we're just friends. And I don't know... Must there be a reason to be attracted to someone?" Cat replied seriously, blinking her doe eyes at her.

"CAT? Are you coming?" Robbie shouted from upstairs.

"Coming!" Cat sprinted up the stairs, now full of energy to study more. Or rather, she like to think, spending time with Robbie.

"Well, they are going to fall in love. I guarantee." Olivia chirped.

"To think our brother could bring back a pretty girl on the first day of school. Did he cast a spell on her?" Madison said casually.

"Looks like they made mac and cheese. You want some?" Olivia asked.

"Sure thing sister," Madison repiled.

...

"So what are we doing now Robbie?" Cat asked, sitting on his bed.

"Well, I was wondering if you need help in Math. We could do it together." He replied, sitting on the floor.

"Will you help me?" Cat grinned, looking down at him.

"What was I doing for the past few hours? Of course I'll help you Cat!" He replied enthusiastically. "Come on, come sit here!" He patted the space beside him.

Five minutes into the homework, Cat was really bored and of course, she starting to think about other things (more like a certain someone) .

"Nerds..." She mumbled softly, however enough for Robbie to hear slight sounds due to the distance.

"Nerds are cute," Cat smiled to herself, not noticing that Robbie was looking at her.

"Cat..? Are you listening?" Robbie said while secretly blushing at the comment she made.

"Oh- sorry yeah..." She turned and looked back at him.

Their faces were now only a few inches apart and it only took one of them to lean in and their lips would touch.

A surge of electricity travelled down Cat's spine and the rate of her heart beating rised as his breath caressed her cheek. She couldn't hide it anymore. She just wanted to kiss him so badly and now that his face was only an inch away from hers, it was her only chance in a long time, she perceived.

Robbie could hear his heartbeat speeding rapidly as the petite figure closed the distance between the both of them. Tons of questions bombarded his brainwaves as he struggled to stay still.

_Is she going to kiss me? What is happening? Why is she loo-_

He did not even have the time to finish asking himself the next question and he felt soft girl lips that tasted like strawberry lipgloss on his.

Once his lips were on hers, Cat started to scoot closer to him, leaning into his frame while she pulled him closer buy wrapping her hands around his neck, her lips still attached to his.

Robbie's mind went blank for a moment, before everything that happened in flowed back to him in a series of images. He was kissing not only a girl, but Cat. His new friend who was nice to him. They have only know each other for less than 24 hours and now they're sharing an intimate kiss. His mind was in total chaos. Feeling that her arms were around his neck, he daringly placed his around her waist, pulling her closer as they go.

Cat was totally absorbed into it. She didn't think about the consequences, she just went for it and you can say that she didn't know what she was doing as well. It was the feeling of wanting to love someone so badly and not stopping.

But as much as she wanted to continue to kiss him, her body was even more desperate for oxygen.

Cat pulled away, startling him a little.

Breathing heavily, her eyes darted to him and saw him still in the same position he was in before with his eyes closed. She smiled to herself and poked him in the cheek, causing him to open his eyes. He realized what he was doing with his lips and immediately drew it back.

He finally was focused enough to ask her the question he had been asking himself during the kiss.

"Why...why did you... You know... Kiss me...?" He questioned with burning curiosity, yet stuttering.

He thought Cat would answer him, instead, he was thrown back a question by her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed in fear.

"No- I just- Don't cry!" Robbie went in a panicky state, not knowing what to do when he saw tears rolling down her cheek.

He decided to hug her.

"It's okay... I liked it Cat, I loved it... It's okay..." He soothed softly, his hand caressing her shoulder while her face was buried into his chest.

"Thanks Robbie..."

She lightly laced her fingers in between his and continued to rest against his chest.

He looked down at her, stroking her hair softly.

"So you still wanna do homework?" He asked after awhile and the redhead shook her head, her hair tickling his neck.

"I'm uh- tired..." She mumbled while picking up her phone to check the time.

**_9:00 PM_**

"Aw, it's so late now... Can I possibly stay here tonight?" Cat asked Robbie as he started to put away their school stuff.

"Uh sure..." He replied. "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch..."

She nodded and realized something else.

"What am I going to wear though..."

"You can borrow some sweats and a T shirt from my sisters! I'm sure they'll welcome you!" Robbie suggested.

"Thanks Robbie... Hehe..." She gave him a warm smile and made her way to borrow and change into his sister's clothes.

She came back with a grey hoodie on and some yoga pants that clung onto her legs. Robbie's eyes grew bigger when she was in his sight.

"You looks pretty..." He said in awe as Cat climbed onto his bed.

"Hehe... Thanks..." She blushed and signaled him to sit beside , he hesitated for a bit, before moving closer to her.

"I'm cold... Can you come closer please?" Cat shivered, making Robbie blush a light shade of pink.

"Al-alright..." He moved closer to her and as soon as he was there, he felt her snuggling close to him, her arms around his torso as she mumbled 'Goodnight' to him before drifting off to sleep.

Robbie tried to keep himself awake so that he could prevent himself from sleeping with Cat, but the sight of her sleeping, plus the cuddling, made him so comfortable that he too, drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Heh fluff heh...

Hope you enjoyed!

xo

Winnie


End file.
